


Demigods?Witches?Huntresses!

by DianaBlack1031



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBlack1031/pseuds/DianaBlack1031
Summary: Fem!Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Fem!Harry Potter, and Luna Lovegood go to remnant and attend Beacon.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Persis Jackson  
“Perci, wake up.” I was lightly slapped across the face. I sat up quickly, slamming my head into Thalia’s.  
“What the hell Lia, why are you in my cabin.” I had never taken to using Hades’s name as a swear, finding it far too disrespectful to the god who had been nothing but kind to me.  
“You obviously haven't noticed, but we’re not in your cabin.” I looked around and sure enough, we were in a dark cave. “We have all our weapons, no need to check.”  
“You don’t need your weapons here.” I relaxed at the voice.  
“Why did you bring us here Lord Hades, Lady Hestia?” Hestia laughed warmly, the sound relaxing me further.  
“No need to be so formal Thalia. I hate to be the bearer of news like this, but your fathers are planning on having you killed.” I believed her immediately, what reason would she have to lie?  
“They wouldn’t do that, would they?” Thalia clearly didn’t want to believe it.  
“They’re scared of our power Lia. We’re more powerful than they thought we would be, and now they're scared.” Hades nodded along as I spoke.  
“They tried to get me in on it with how powerful Nico and Bianca are, but I told them to go fuck themselves.”  
“We need to get running then. They can’t reach us in Alaska.” Hestia shook her head sadly.  
“I was listening to their planning. If you get away from them, they’ll renounce you which will remove your powers and leave you vulnerable to the monsters.” I could see the hopelessness setting in on Thalia.  
“How are you going to help us?” Hades smirked.  
“Hecate owed me a favour, so I asked for a ritual to replace one’s parents.”  
“So you’re going to replace Zeus and Poseidon?”  
“I’ll be adopting Thalia, while Hestia adopts you Perci.” I shared a look with Thalia and we nodded.  
“We’re ready when you are, Lord Hades, Lady Hestia.” Hestia grabbed my shoulder and flashed me to a different place.  
“I’ve modified the ritual a bit to give you more of an advantage. And we’ll both need to be naked to do it.” I shrugged and stripped, not embarrassed in the slightest. “My modification to the ritual will make you less human. Along with me replacing Poseidon as your godly parent, you’ll be receiving a third ‘parent’ in this phoenix.” Phoenix’s are monsters unlike any other, predominantly in the fact that they will never harm someone without being attacked first. And their healing capabilities were unmatched by anyone except Apollo himself.  
At Hestia’s gesture, I sat in the center of a rune circle, careful not to disturb any of the lines. She gave me a goblet full of ichor.  
“This is my blood mixed with the blood and tears of a phoenix. I will speak the incantation and afterwards you will drink the entire contents of the goblet. Luckily I only needed to alter a few of the runes to allow for the changes from the phoenix blood and tears.”  
“Εγώ, η Εστία, ζητώ την αρχαία μαγεία του δεσμού για αυτήν την ιερή τελετή.  
Παίρνω αυτό το κορίτσι, την Περσία Δάφνη Τζάκσον ως τη δική μου κόρη μέσω της χρήσης αυτού του τελετουργικού υιοθεσίας αίματος. Θα γίνει η σάρκα και το αίμα μου. οπότε είναι καλό  
.” The runes flashed red as she finished speaking and I quickly tossed back the contents of the goblet. I had enough time to set it down before my world exploded into pain.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“How do you feel, any pain?” I shook my head negative. In fact, I felt better than I could ever remember feeling. “I’ve conjured a mirror so you can see yourself.” It took a minute for me to stand up from the pallet I was on, my center of gravity was different. I idly noticed that we were in an actual house now. My jaw dropped when I saw myself. I was shorter, and my permanent tan was more prominent than before. My hair was crimson instead of it’s previous black, though it kept the white streak from when I held up the sky, and my eyes were a ruby red. All of my scars were gone and my brand from New Rome had even changed to have a flame instead of trident. The biggest change was the massive, fiery red wings I had growing out of my shoulder blades.  
“You should know how to fly instinctively.” I turned back to Hestia, who was holding a red sundress. “It might not seem like much, but I’ve had this enchanted with as much protection and repair magic as I could. I’ll show you how to put it on.”  
“Thanks Mom.” She nearly tripped over her own feet when I said that, but caught herself. Her smile was nearly blinding. It didn’t take her long to show me how to put it on, and I took off before putting it back on to demonstrate that I could.  
“Thalia and the others will be in the living room soon.”

Thalia Grace  
Hades grabbed my shoulder and shadow travelled me to a different cave.  
“Why did you choose me?” I realized how that sounded as soon as I said it. “Not that I’m against it, it’s an honour…” I was cut off by him laughing.  
“No need to be so nervous, Thalia. I choose you for a few reasons actually. The first is to try and make up for sending an entire army after you when you were twelve. The second is to piss off Zeus. He’s the reason Nico and Bianca didn’t have their mother growing up, and his plan would have hurt my favourite demigods, not counting my existing children of course.”  
“I can get behind that. Now how do we do this?” He rubbed the back of his head, a gesture I had seen Perci do when she was nervous.  
“Hestia and I altered the ritual a bit. I’ve mixed some hellhound blood with my own,” here he showed me a goblet that was filled with gold and blak liquids, “so that you can have a greater control over your shadow powers, as well as increase your strength, speed, and reflexes even more than being a demigod already does.”  
“Okay… It won’t turn me into a monster will it?” He shook his head rapidly.  
“NO. Not at all.”  
“So why don’t you want to tell me what I need to do?” He looked to the side before sighing.  
“You need to get naked for the ritual to work.” I was shocked, but went along with it. I stripped quickly, covering myself as best I could with my arms. “You’ll need to sit in the center of the rune circle, be careful not to disturb the runes, and drink everything in the goblet after I finish the incantation.” I carefully sat in the circle, clutching the goblet in my hands. Hades took a deep breath before starting.  
“Εγώ, ο Άδης, αποκαλώ την αρχαία μαγεία της δουλείας για αυτήν την ιερή τελετή.  
Παίρνω αυτό το κορίτσι, τη Θάλεια Μαρία Γκρέις, ως δική μου κόρη, μέσω αυτής της τελετουργίας υιοθεσίας αίματος Θα γίνει η σάρκα και το αίμα μου. οπότε είναι καλό.” The runes flashed red and, after a brief hesitation, I chugged the contents of the goblet. It didn’t taste as bad as I thought it would. Suddenly I felt as though every cell in my body had been dipped in acid and I blacked out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“How do you feel Thalia? Any pain?”  
“Just a dull throb at this point, nothing debilitating.” Hades helped me up after I nearly fell on my face trying to get out of the bed I was in.  
“Hestia dressed you before we brought you here with the others. There’s a mirror on the wall so you can see the changes.” I quickly made my way to the mirror, and was shocked at what I saw. I was shorter, and all of my scars were gone. My eyes had changed to a coal black colour, and my skin was really pale, a big change from my previous tan. My hair had stayed pretty much the same, maybe a shade darker, but the most shocking part was the dog ears and tail I had. They were black, like my hair, and I didn’t even feel them until I saw them in the mirror.  
“Perci and the other’s should be in the living room pretty soon. It shouldn’t be too hard to find.” I decided to ignore that fact that I was now part dog and make my way to Perci. I was halfway down the hall when I paused.  
“Did he say others?”

Rosalynne Potter  
“That’s so much better.” I said as the wards on the house automatically stripped my glamour. Luna was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. I couldn’t stop the sigh that rose up. “Where’s all the furniture?”  
“I put it in storage.”  
“Why did you put it in storage?”  
“Because we’re leaving. I’ve already emptied our vaults as well.”  
“And where are we going?” The annoyance in my voice was mostly for show, I found her flights of fancy endearing.  
“Somewhere you don’t need to wear a glamour every day.”  
“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” She laughed and pulled me down on the floor next to her.  
“We have to wait for someone first Rosie, just sit with me for now.” She pulled me into a hug and ran her hand up and down my scaled arm as I thought back to how we had met.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hello Rosalynne Potter.” I whirled around in surprise, how had someone gotten into my room. Professor Dumbledore had given me my own private room after I had shown him how the basilisk venom and phoenix tears had changed me. I had gotten taller, and my skin was replaced with emerald green scales. I had snake fangs, my eyes were yellow and reptilian, and I had black claws.  
“How did you get in here? Who are you? Please don’t tell anyone.” She stared at me in silence for a few minutes. Her hair was nearly silver, and her eyes were silver. Her skin was pale, and, surprisingly, her ears were pointed.  
“I asked the portrait to let me in. My name is Luna Lovegood. And don’t tell anyone what?”  
“I’m trying to hide how I look from the rest of the school. I didn’t always look like this, and I’ll scare people. I have to stay in here until I learn how to make a stable glamour.”   
“If it’s any consolation, I don’t think you’re scary. You’re just unique, like me.”  
“How am I like you? You're normal, and I’m a freak. Just like aunt Petunia said.” I said the last part under my breath, though it seemed she still heard it based on the quick flash of anger on her face.  
“I’m part elf, not moon elf though, wood elf. If you like we could be friends. I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine.” I smiled.  
“Sure, let's be friends.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We had become closer over the years, even as I drifted apart from Ron and Hermione. It all came to a head when both of them left me when my name came out of the goblet of fire in fourth year.  
“Rosie, it’s time to go. Wake up.” I snapped out of my reminiscing to see a tall woman staring down at us in amusement. Her hair was black and her eyes were purple, and she had an olive complexion.  
“Uhh, hello.” Luna stifled a giggle. “I’m Rosalynne Potter-Lovegood.” The woman’s eyes sparkled in amusement.  
“I’m well aware of who you are Rosalynne. You may call me Hecate.”  
“Like the goddess?” She nodded.  
“Exactly, now chop, chop. Your travel companions are waiting.” We got to our feet and Hecate grabbed each of our shoulders.  
“You won’t be able to apparate here, there are wards to stop it.” She just smirked and started to glow. I instinctively closed my eyes, and when I opened them again we were in a room with four other people. “That should be impossible. You didn’t overpower or bend the wards, it’s like they just weren’t there.”  
“You should know that impossible doesn't apply to anything associated with you Rosie.”  
“Fair enough.” Luna and I sat in the loveseat across from the other two teens, one of which had wings and the other had dog ears and tail, while Hecate sat on the couch with the remaining two.  
“First introductions. I’m Hecate goddess of magic, and this is Hades god of the dead and the underworld, and Hestia goddess of home, hearth, and family.” I didn’t want to believe that gods were real, but I’ve learned to just go with it at this point. At this point Hestia spoke up.  
“This is my daughter Perci, and Hades daughter Thalia. We performed the blood adoption ritual on them last night.” Hecate spoke up again.  
“And this is Rosalynne Potter and Luna Lovegood-Potter. They are witches, with Luna being half moon elf, and Rosalynne being part basilisk.” Perci gave an impressed whistle.  
“You’re probably wondering why you’re here. Perci and Thalia are running from an unjust punishment, Rosalynne is tired of having to hide how she really looks, and Luna is just going with Rosalynne.” All four of us nodded as Hades spoke. “I’ll be honest with you, there’s nowhere on this planet where you’ll be able to escape the gods or be accepted for how you are.”  
“We have created a spell that will send you to another world, but it only sends the soul, not the physical body.”  
“Then why bother with the adoption ritual if it’s just going to be taken away.” Perci seemed especially upset about that. Hestia pulled her into a hug.  
“That’s why we made a deal with the gods of that world. They typically adheer to a complete non interference policy, but have agreed to recreate your bodies as they are now with only minor changes.”  
“What about our magic?”  
“You’ll keep any and all abilities and powers that you currently have, though you’ll probably have to retrain them.” Suddenly, there was an explosion and the house shook.  
“Gamóto, they’ve already found us. The barrier should hold long enough if we start now.” They got into a triangle formation around us and began chanting, too fast for me to even begin to understand, not that I could anyways since they weren’t speaking english. A purple smoke started to form around us.  
“Wait, will we keep our memories?” Thalia’s question wasn’t answered verbally, but the look in the gods eyes was enough for us to guess that no, we wouldn’t remember. Perci went to jump out of the smoke, but her feet were stuck. She reached out to Hestia, who gave her a sad smile as they finally finished chanting. There was a sound like shattering glass, and people started appearing in the room, but the four of us fell through the portal before they could do anything. We fell for could have been seconds or centuries before everything went dark.

Luna Lovegood  
I woke up with a start, the sensation of falling fading alongside the remains of the dream. Something about magic? I wasn’t the first one up today, in fact, only Perci was still asleep. Thalia and Rose were finishing making breakfast, and as I started my day I thought back on how we got where we are today.  
We were dropped off at an orphanage as babies, Rose and Thalia were 2 years old, with Perci and Myself being only a few months old. Seeing as we were faunus, mostly just assumed with me since I was brought in with three others, we were treated terribly by the racist caretakers. We were fine just ignoring it, until, on Perci’s fifth birthday, they tried to clip her wings. Turns out, three near feral children are quite the match for two adults. That same day, we packed our meager belongings and left, having decided life on the street had to be better than living there. The first winter was hell, until we learned Perci practically radiated heat, and it worked for all of us, especially with Perci loving cuddles.  
We aren’t quite sure where we came from, and it was even harder since none of us looked the same. Thalia and myself were pale enough to blend in in Atlas, but with our faunus nature and how black Thalia’s hair was that was out. All of us could fit in in Menagerie, but no self respecting faunus would abandon their kids on the mainland instead of the island itself. Perci was dark enough to be from Vacuo, but the redness of her hair counted against her for that. We weren’t even sure what colour Rose’s skin was, but her scales were a green so dark they were almost black. None of our eyes matched either, Perci’s were a flaming red, Thalia’s a coal black, Rose’s were toxic yellow, and mine were a gleaming Silver. My hair was blonde, nearing white, and Rose’s hair was red, but a red closer to blood as opposed to the roaring flame Perci’s was. Perci and Myself were now 15, with Thalia and Rose being 17. A sharp claw poked my cheek.  
“You done getting lost Lulu?” Rose’s teasing voice jerked me back to reality, and I realised I was already done with my breakfast. Thank gods that only happened in the morings, it could be fatal if it ever happens on the streets or in a fight. Thalia and Perci had already left.  
“Where are the two of them searching today again?” Rose gestured at the wall with our map of the city, split into ten different sections. A red pin was stuck in section 2 while a black one was in section 6. Two of us always stayed at our base, two pickpockets are less likely to be caught than four. Most of the day following was pretty boring, just cleaning things up and recounting our money. We currently had twelve thousand Lien, quite a bit unless there was an emergency. Thalia came back at around eleven with four hundred Lien, but it was approaching one in the afternoon and Perci still wasn’t back yet. We were just about to leave to find her when the front door slammed open and the shut, Perci sitting against it breathing heavily.  
“Perci what happened? Are you okay?” She shook her head and just held her hand in her hands for a few minutes before managing to calm down.  
“I grabbed this guy's wallet, it was huge, probably had about two thousand Lien in it, but he noticed me. He followed me into an alley, and took the Lien out of the wallet without me even noticing. He taunted me before asking me to go with him. I tried to run away, but he was able to keep up with me easily. I had to fly to get away from him, but I’m too recognizable because of my wings. We need to leave.”  
“That’ll be pretty difficult, seeing as there are no less than two other pro hunters loitering outside ready to catch anyone who runs.” We all shrieked, though Thalia would later deny it, and spun around to see a man with silver hair, a cane, and glasses.  
“That’s the man!”  
“We kinda figured that out Perci.” Thalia and Rose stepped in front of us, glaring at him. “What do you want from us?” Rose actually hissed at him after she asked.  
“Now, now, no need to fight. I’m actually quite impressed, my girl. The only reason I realized you had grabbed my wallet was because your wing brushed my arm.” Thalia growled at him, the fur on her tail bristling.  
“That doesn’t answer the question, old man.” He laughed, leaning on his cane.  
“No, I suppose it doesn’t. I want you, all of you, to come to my school.” We all paused, confusion turning Thalia’s growl into a whine and Rose’s hiss trailed off into silence.  
“B-but I tried to rob you?” He laughed again.  
“That was the plan.” He must have seen that our confusion was only increasing because he explained. “I learned of you when one of you robbed one of associates. He was quite displeased to have lost his liquor money. I’ve been wandering the streets for the last three weeks and, honestly, if it wasn’t for your little mistake I would’ve been the none the wiser… except I planned for that and had a tracker disguised as a Lien card.”  
“Who are you again?” His face morphed into surprise, just for a second, before going back to calm.  
“I’m surprised you didn’t recognize me. My name is Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy.” All four of us sucked in our breath.  
“But Luna and Perci aren’t old enough for Beacon, and we aren’t going to be split up!” He tapped his chin thoughtfully.  
“Well…I’m already letting in one fifteen year old, two more shouldn’t hurt.”   
“Can we talk about it?” Perci’s question jerked all three of us out of our surprise.  
“Of course. I’ll be waiting outside for your response. Please note that refusing will not result in you being arrested or anything of the sort.” He stepped outside.  
“Can we, please!” It was obvious what Perci’s vote was.  
“I’m game if you are Rosie.” Was Thalia’s input.  
“Honestly, we were planning on going anyway, this is just two years earlier.” Rose nodded after I finished.  
“Let’s collect our stuff, we can always bounce if we change our minds. Keep your weapons ready in case this is a trap.” Our weapons were strange, they had just appeared at the feet of our ‘beds’ one morning. Perci had knuckle wraps, with a strange metal embedded in the knuckles. They went all the way up her shoulders, doubling as strange armour. They fit her style perfectly, seeing as she preferred to use her ridiculous strength to beat opponents into submission. That’s not to say she didn’t have any skill, she knew Karate, Krav-Maga, Tae-Kwon-Do, and Street fighting. She wasn’t a master at any of them, obviously, but she knew enough to do serious damage to grimm and human alike.  
Rose got, what seemed at first a normal broadsword, until one day she was mad about it not being a katana and it turned into one. A few minutes of experimenting later, and she realised she could turn it into any sword, as long as she knew what they looked like. Her favourites were the Katana, Scimitar, and a key shaped sword she had seen on display in some anime shop.  
Thalia had a naginata, which I liked to call the sword on a stick. The shaft seemed to be made of bone, with the metal of the blade seeming to be made out of shadows. It could also shift into a scythe, which she didn’t use often but was still decent with it.  
I got two chakrams, nothing too special about them, but they thrummed with an unknown, but familiar, energy. Actually, now that I think about it, Ozpin had the same kind of energy about him, and so did we. We split the Lien between all of our purses before stepping out the door, where we were greeted by Ozpin, a stern looking blonde with a ridiculous bust, and a man with black hair that was just barely starting to grey and red eyes.  
“Took you long enough, lets go.” The man took a swig from a flask, before turning around and walking off.  
“Don’t mind him girls.” Ozpin said, also turning around and gesturing for us to follow him. “He’s still a little put out that a child got the better of his observation skills, even though I reimbursed him for the Lien you took.”

Ozpin  
“I don’t see what’s so special about them Oz, they're just a bunch of kids.” We had gotten them set up in one of the guest dorms and went back to my office.  
“That’s where you're wrong Qrow, though I can’t blame you for not knowing.” I paused long enough for Qrow to take a swig. “They all have magic, though I don’t think they know.” He choked on his drink.  
“How could they all have magic. We know where Winter is, and none of them are the person who attacked Fall. At most two of them should have magic, but even then the odds of that are astronomical.” I nodded along with him.  
“You are correct there, but see, it isn’t MY magic they have, and it’s not Salem’s either. In fact, the real reason I was alerted to Perci’s attempt to take my wallet was the magic coming off of her. On the way to the docks I made sure to brush against each of them to get a better read on their magic. Perci is aligned toward Light and Fire, Thalia is aligned toward Dark and Earth, Luna has the power of the silver eyes, stronger than they should be seeing as they haven’t been awakened yet, and while Rose’s magic seems unfocused, it is no less powerful.” Qrow sucked in a breath.  
“If Salem got her hands on them…” I nodded worriedly. “And that’s not even bringing into consideration the possible relation to Summer and Ruby that Luna might have. Gods this is a mess.”  
“Which is why I brought them here a few days earlier than the other possible students. We need to keep an eye on them to make sure Salem doesn’t find out about them for as long as possible.” They both nodded, and they left as I called James.


	2. 2

Ruby Rose  
“Thank goodness I managed to dodge Yang.” She had been dogging me for the past week, trying to get every little detail about my ‘fight’ with Roman Torchwick. She was angry that I put myself in unnecessary danger, worried because that’s her default setting in regards to me, and ecstatic that she wouldn’t be leaving me behind with our useless father. In other words, it would be a nightmare to be stuck with her right now. “Look at all those weapons!” I let out an excited squeal as I watched people show off their weapons. I noticed someone walking behind me.  
“H-hi, I’m Perci Jackson. Nice to meet you.” I was about to respond when she kept going. “No, I sound stupid. Gods, no one’s gonna want to be your friend like that.” She was more socially awkward than me, which I could’ve sworn was impossible. Thinking quickly, I decided to try and make friends with her.  
“Hi there! I’m Ruby Rose!” She jumped, her wings wrapping around her body protectively. She peeked out, and I made sure to keep the smile on my face. She was a cute little thing, barely reaching five feet tall, red eyes that held an innocence that I had lost years ago, crimson hair, and her wings were the size of her torso.  
“I-I’m Perci Jackson.” She reached out and grabbed my hand, her olive skin tone contrasting interestingly with my own paler skin tone. Her hand was calloused and she seemed to radiate warmth.  
“Not to be rude, but you look a little young to be here. Not that I can really say anything about that, I’m only fifteen myself.”  
“Y-yeah. Ozpin was impressed with our abilities, so he invited me and my sisters two years early. Rose and Thalia are seventeen, but they were going to wait until Luna and I could come in two years.” She was blushing when she said Ozpin let her in early, though she quickly forgot her embarrassment when she was talking about her family.  
“Maybe you could introduce me to them?” She brightened up immediately and grabbed my hand to pull me along.  
“T-that’s a great idea! They’re waiting in the auditorium!” She wasn’t really paying attention to the path, but I saw as some brown haired guy pushed a cart loaded with suitcases into our path, sadly I wasn’t fast enough to stop her from colliding with it.  
“You absolute dolts!” Perci shrunk back, and I could see tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. A white haired girl with pale skin and a scar over her left eye was marching over to us. “Do you know the kind of damage you could’ve caused‽” I held up a hand to stop her, using my semblance to quickly gather up the vials of dust and lock them back in their cases.  
“We aren’t at fault here. Not only did you leave your luggage laying around, but I watched that boy,” I pointed at the culprit, who didn’t even try to act innocent, “push it in our way, but I didn’t have time to react. I apologize on my friends behalf, but he’s the one you should be yelling at.” She looked taken aback before her face morphed into one of rage as she whirled on him.  
“You could have killed them, you imbecile! What in the name of the brothers were you thinking.” He simply laughed, sneering at Perci.  
“And I would’ve been doing the world a favour.” He couldn’t say anything else as he was frozen in a block of ice.  
“I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Perci shook her head and the other girl looked confused.  
“I-it’s not your fault. I-I’m used to it a-anyways.” Seems her slight stutter got worse when she was upset. She grabbed my wrist and started leading me again, though with less enthusiasm than before. We entered the auditorium, which was pretty much empty at this point, and made our way over to three girls having a very animated conversation. A pale girl with pointed ears, silver eyes(wonder if we’re related?), and white blonde hair, a slightly less pale girl with black eyes and hair, wolf ears and a wolf tail, both of which were also black, and a girl with red hair, yellow eyes, and green-black scales that covered her whole body, as far as I could tell anyway.  
“Perci, there you are! I was wondering where you wandered off to.” Perci blushed and scuffed her foot on the floor.  
“I couldn’t follow your conversation, so I went to try and make some friends, but I started thinking in circles and Ruby was nice to me. Ruby, this is Rose,” the girl with scales, “Thalia,” the wolf faunus, “and Luna,” the blonde. They all turned to me, and, with no small amount of nervousness, I realized I was being intently observed by three very beautiful women.  
“Yeah. I heard her muttering to herself, and I know what it’s like to not have any friends, I have a bit of social anxiety myself, and she’s just so adorable, and I’m going to stop talking now.” Luna was the first to start laughing, followed by Thalia, and finally Rose.  
“I can’t fault your logic there, she is quite adorable.”  
“Y’know,” Luna cut in, “It makes sense she would make friends with someone just like her. Cute, socially awkward, and with at least one overprotective sister.”  
“Where’d you get the last part?” Rose gestured behind Perci and Myself, where Yang was storming over through the suddenly crowded room. I groaned. “Great, I managed to avoid her for the whole week, and she corners me in the one place I can’t just run away. That still doesn’t explain how you knew she was my sister.” Perci tugged my hand, and I leant down a bit so she could whisper in my ear.   
“Luna’s just like that, we don’t know how, but she just knows things sometimes.” She paused and bit her lip. “I’ll stand with you if your sister tries anything. I’m much stronger than I look.” I was touched that she’d be willing to stand with me against Yang even though she just met me. We turned to face Yang, her sisters taking a protective stance behind us.  
“Ruby, I see you managed to make it here okay.” I rubbed the back of my head nervously.  
“Yup, not a single scratch. Have I introduced you to my new friends?” The change in subject didn’t faze her in the slightest.  
“We’ll talk about you avoiding me later. Nice to meet you, I’m Yang Xiao-Long. Pleasure to meet you,” Her eyes raked up and down Thalia’s form. “You especially hot stuff, maybe I could take you out sometime.” Thalia only raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed, and I stepped in.  
“Anyway, Yang this is Perci, Luna, Thalia, and Rose. Girls, this is my big sister Yang. Perci and Luna are my age, and all four of them were also personally invited by Professor Ozpin.”  
“You must’ve done something pretty impressive to get Professor Ozpin to invite you personally.” Yang lightly, for her, punched Perci’s shoulder, but she didn’t seem to register it.  
“Does nearly getting away with his wallet count as impressive?” Yang blinked owlishly before bursting out in a loud belly laugh. “I’d say so. Why'd you try to steal from him of all people?” Thalia got defensive immediately.  
“You don’t really have much choice in your profession when you grow up on the streets, even less so when you're a faunus.” Yang put up her arms in surrender.  
“Okay, so that’s a touchy subject, got it. Well it’s nice to see Ruby making some friends, but the two of us need to have a conversation.” She grabbed my shoulder and squeezed, not very hard, before starting to lead me away. Perci started to say something, but Luna put her hand over Perci’s mouth and shook her head. After Luna removed her hand Perci mouthed ‘Sorry’ before looking away. This was gonna be a long conversation.

Perci Jackson  
I didn’t really pay attention to Ozpin’s speech, something about wasted potential, and now that it was nighttime and I was in my nightclothes, I was approached by the white haired girl from earlier.  
“H-hi?” I winced as I squeaked! out a greeting, Thalia would never let me live this down.  
“Hello. I just wanted to apologize for nearly shouting at you earlier. I didn’t realize that ruffian had pushed my cart in your path, but I should have gathered all the data before coming to an assumption. I’m Weiss Schnee.” I shook her outstretched hand, and her eyes widened as she tightened her grip for a second before letting go with a small blush.  
“I’m Perci Jackson, and it’s okay, you were just worried. I would be too if I had that much of a highly volatile substance and it was knocked to the ground.”  
“Either way, in order to properly show my gratitude, I’m offering to help you with any class you may struggle with for the first month.”   
“I-I would like that alot actually. I never actually got to go to school, so I’m probably pretty far behind.” She looked alarmed, then sad, followed by determination.  
“I’ll make sure to help you get caught up.” Her eyes lit up. “I need to make a schedule!” She dashed off, and I started to relax when a hand landed on my shoulder, causing me to jump away.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you… again.” Ruby said, a small smile on her face. “I was wondering if you’d like to sleep next to me and Yang.” I looked over to Luna, who nodded.  
“I’ll tell Rose and Thalia, go with your friend.” I gave her a hug, which she easily returned.  
“Thanks Lulu. Lead the way Ruby.” She grabbed my hand to lead me, and I blushed at the warmth that bloomed in my chest. Surely I hadn’t known her long enough to develop a crush.  
“Thanks for agreeing to sleep near us, Yang will be a bit more toned down with someone else there.” Her smile blindsided me. Way to go Perci, your first friend is also your first crush, you can’t do anything normal can you.  
“It’s no problem. Oh, how did your ‘conversation’ go earlier?” She winced.  
“Better than it could’ve been, that’s for sure. And I have you to thank for that.” I stared at her quizzically and she giggled, sending butterflies flying in my stomach. “She said she was proud of me for going out of my way to make friends with someone.” They had bed rolls out near the middle of the auditorium.   
“Oh, I don’t have a bed roll.” Yang looked up from where she was reading something on her scroll.  
“That’s not a problem. We can put ours together, they should be big enough for three people that way.” Ruby did just that before sitting down, patting the makeshift pallet beside her.  
“So, I’ve got to ask. What’s your weapon?” Yang rolled her eyes where Ruby couldn’t see her.  
“Really Rubes, you practically just met her and you already want to molest her weapon.” Ruby grabbed her pillow and swung it, hitting Yang in the face.  
“Oh shut up, weapons are cool. Besides, whose ‘obsession’ stopped you from losing your hands.” Yang raised said hands and backed off.  
“I think weapons are cool too.” Ruby stuck her tongue out at Yang after I spoke.  
“See, it’s two to one, you're outnumbered. Anyway, can you tell me about your weapon?” I nodded and rolled up the right sleeve of my shirt, showing off my arms and weapon/armour on it.  
“I call them Hearth’s Embrace. They’re made of some kind of leather, I don’t from animal it is, and the red colour seems to be natural and not dyed. The studs in the knuckles are made of two different medals, neither of which are Aura Steel, and I have no idea of what they are either. They’re incredibly sturdy, and when they do get damaged they repair themselves after a while.” Ruby was oohing and aahing as she turned my arm this way and that to get a better look at them.  
“Did you not make them yourself?” I shook my head.  
“It was just sitting at the foot of my bed one morning. Same with Luna, Thalia, and Rose’s weapons.  
“That’s strange. Anyway, I don’t have her with me, but I’ll show off Crescent Rose and all her features tomorrow.” Yang butted in.  
“As…entertaining…as your nerd talk is, we should go to sleep before we bother people.” Ruby glared at her before sighing.  
“She’s right. I’ll sleep in the middle so that Yang doesn’t accidentally grope you in her sleep.” We laid down, Ruby loaned me one of her pillows, and, while it took awhile, I was lulled to sleep by Ruby’s breathing and Yang’s snoring.

Weiss Schnee  
“I figured you would be the type to sleep in.” I jumped a little as the girl who pointed me at the Winchester brat as the one who nearly killed people spoke. She was leaving the bathroom with her pajamas balled up under her arm.  
“I thought the same of you, seeing how you interacted with that blonde brute yesterday.” She laughed a little.  
“I normally am, but I invited Perci to hang out with us, and I ended up sleeping between her and Yang. Word of advice, never do that unless you're freezing to death. I already knew Yang was like a furnace, but Perci is just as bad, if not worse. I woke up two hours ago sweating like a dog. Already took a shower.” She must’ve seen my disgusted face. “Either way, I’m Ruby Rose, pleasure to meet you, and thanks for believing me about that boy.”  
“It was all in your voice, no-one can fake that much anger. And I’m Weiss Schnee.” Her eyes widened just barely, and she quickly did a quarter bow with her right hand fisted over her heart that lasted barely over a second.. I recognized it as the very old way of greeting someone from a higher station than you, at least in Vale. I was surprised she even knew it.  
“My apologies Heiress Schnee, I would’ve never addressed you so informally if I knew who you were.”  
“No, that’s okay. You may address me as Weiss if you like. If it’s not a bother, where did you learn to do that? I was under the impression that it had fallen out of practice shortly after the Great War.” She blushed and rubbed the back of her head.  
“I’ve never had many friends, so whenever I wasn’t training I was reading. One of my history books said that the Schnee family is descended from the King of Atlas, you know, from before the Great War. And that’s not even counting the status your family has now thanks to the SDC. I panicked you and just followed the instructions from the book.”  
“I must say, I didn’t take you for the academic type. I invite you and Perci to eat breakfast with me, if you’d like. You can bring that blonde brute if you must.” Ruby nodded.  
“I’ll ask her, but no promises. See you later Weiss.” She walked off, humming quietly. I went into one of the private stalls, after dropping the bag with my combat outfit outside it, in case someone else came in, and took my shower, taking extra care to make sure the still healing welts on my back were cleaned. Afterwards I got dressed quickly, put my hair in it’s signature ponytail, and made my way out of the bathroom. Going back into the auditorium, I still didn’t see Perci anywhere. I decided to wait in the cafeteria. After sitting down I pulled out my scroll and started to read a romance novel.  
“Hi Weiss!” I was pulled out of my reading by Ruby’s energetic voice. Her, Perci, and an unfamiliar blonde were standing by my table, each of them was holding a cafeteria tray, except Perci was holding two . “This is Luna, Perci’s sister. Is it alright if she sits with us as well?”  
“It’s fine.” Perci put one of the trays in front of me before sitting beside me, Luna and Ruby sitting across from us.  
“How did you know my favorites?” Indeed, the tray had a mushroom omelette, a peach, a cup of coffee with a dash of cream, two slices of ham, and a slice of toast. Perci shook her head, before speaking quietly.  
“The trays were already set up and labeled. We saw you sitting here alone so I brought yours with me, once I explained to the cook what I was doing.” I resisted the urge to pet her head, seeing as that would probably be seen as racist, and instead made conversation.  
“So Ruby, it’s been a few hours, why is your hair still wet?” Perci ducked her head and blushed.  
“Well, Perci’s wings need special treatment that she just can’t give them, and she couldn’t find any of her sisters, so she asked me to help her.” I cast a questioning look to Luna, who wiped her mouth before saying anything.  
“It’s not often we have the chance to sleep in, Rose, Thalia, and Myself were taking full advantage of that. We didn’t think Perci would wake up before us since she’s usually the last awake.” I accepted her explanation. Perci, despite how shy and reserved she seemed, was able to hold different conversations with me and Ruby simultaneously. Luna was watching in amusement as Perci went from listening to me explain the study schedule I set up, which had time left over for training and relaxation thankyouverymuch, and Ruby loudly describing some weapons she had seen yesterday.  
“We should get to the cliff.” Perci immediately stood up at Luna’s statement, all of us had finished our food, while Ruby and I stayed at the table for a few more seconds in confusion.  
“Why would we…?” I was cut off by the intercom sounding.  
“Students, you have ten minutes to get to the cliff or you will have already failed the initiation.”  
“How did you know that?” Luna’s gaze became glossy and unfocused for a second before she returned to normal and shrugged.  
“I know a lot of things before I’m told them, we don’t know why.” We stopped by the lockers to grab our weapons, except Perci, who said that the strange sleeves on her arms were her weapons, and we were almost out the door when Perci ran into Pyrrha Nikos.  
“My bad?” Her apology trailed off into a question as she had to look down, and then keep looking even further down.  
“S-sorry.” Perci’s voice was barely audible and her face was red. “I w-wasn’t paying attention.” Pyrrha smiled and patted Perci on the head, causing her to blush further.  
“It’s okay, I wasn’t really paying much attention myself. Would you four care to walk with me to the cliff?” Perci was silent as we walked, but she was clearly listening to our conversation.  
“Why in the world would you want that buffoon as a partner?” Pyrrha had the decency to look embarrassed.  
“It’s a little embarrassing,but I really don’t like my fame, and he was the first person I’ve ever met who didn’t recognize me.” I hid a wince, as I had planned on approaching her with an offer to be partners, until I met Perci. Something about her drew me in, and wasn’t going to ignore that. We chatted idly, until we made it to the cliff. The blonde idiot, something Arc, was already there, standing on what was obviously a launch pad. Ruby immediately got a strange gleam in her eyes.  
“Pyrrha, if you want to team with Jaune, you should get on the pad three to his right.” We were all taken aback, and Ruby grinned at us. “It’s simple physics. I just calculated the angles of the launchpads, and from there it was easy to see where the paths would intersect.” Pyrrha thanked her and took her advice, giving Arc a small wave and a smile.  
“Which one’s should we take Ruby?” She waved her hand negligently.  
“It doesn’t matter, You, Perci, and Myself have ways to skip the forest entirely, you’ll just have to grab Luna.” I wanted to protest, but Ruby shot me a glare over Perci’s head. It was strangely intimidating, and it promised pain if I got in the way of her plans to be Perci’s partner.  
“Fine.” Ozpin better put us all on the same team. Ruby led Perci to two launch pads next to each other and started showing off her weapon to a starry eyed Perci.  
“Don’t worry Weiss, Ozpin won’t separate us.”  
“Us as in you and Perci, or us as in all four of us?”  
“Ruby, Perci, and Myself. He’s already getting flak from the council because he’s letting in the three of us two years early,” that was new to me, but thinking about it, it was a little obvious, especially with Ruby and Perci, “so he’s going to put us all on the same team, in part to show the council that three of us have the right to be here, and partly for the small chance that he’s wrong only one team suffers instead of two or three.” That was actually a pretty good plan. “So what was it like growing up among the Atlas elite?” I grimaced at Luna’s question, even as we took our places on the landing pads.  
“It was terrible. Sit like this. Use this fork. Ladies don’t talk like that. Faunus are monsters. Gods, I don’t know if it’s like that in every Atlas household, but it was in mine. It’s a good thing I took more after my sister than my father. She told me the truth, not the crap that he spewed.” Luna nodded along.  
“At least on the streets we were, mostly, free.”  
“You and Perci grew up on the streets?”  
“Along with our big sisters Thalia and Rose.”  
“Surely you could’ve gone to a foster home or something?”  
“We were in an orphanage until Perci turned five. The matron tried to force Perci to get her wings clipped off, so we gathered what little we had and fled in the night.” I put my hands in front of my mouth to help stop the bile that threatened to rise.  
“That’s horrible!”  
“That’s why we left.” I’m not sure if she was going to say anything else, because Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were approaching us and everyone wisely shut up.  
“Hello and good morning. Of the one hundred and twenty potential applicants, you thirty two are the only ones to have made it to the cliff in time. There are enough relics for eight sets of partners, or four teams. For those of you who didn’t read the packet, your objective is to reach the ruins on the other side of the forest where you will find the relics. If, when you reach the ruins, there are no relics left, you have failed and will be sent home. Once you have a relic, make your way back to the cliff. Now, as you prepare your landing strategies, are there any questions?”  
“Uh, sir?” It was the blonde idiot that Pyrrha wanted as her partner. “When you say landing strategy, will you be dropping us off?”  
“No, you will be falling.”  
“So, did you pass out parachutes or something?  
“No, you will be using your own landing strategy.” Ozpin was definitely amused as he took a sip from his cup.  
“Last question, what exactly is a landing strate…” His question was turned into a shriek as we were launched. Already ahead of the rest of us, Perci was flying, Ruby had turned into flower petals and was right on her tail, and some obnoxiously busty blonde was flinging herself forward with shotgun blasts from her gauntlets. At the apex of my fall, I created a path of glyphs. Luna landed gracefully in front of me, and we both dashed toward the ruins, as well as Ruby and Perci.

Perci Jackson  
I jarred my knees as I landed, still not the best at actually landing, and turned to catch Ruby as she came out of her semblance. We ended up rolling and landing in a… very compromising position, with her knees on the outside of my thighs, her hands next to my head, and her face dangerously close to mine. I’m sure my face was as red as my hair, and Ruby’s wasn’t far behind me.  
“Stop playing out a scene from some bad anime and get up you dunces.” Weiss’s voice caused Ruby to jump backwards, and Luna to crack up as I covered my face. “Chess pieces, how original.”  
“Which ones should we take?”  
“They're all in pairs, obviously whichever partners choose matching pairs will be put on a team together, two white pawns, two white knights, and two white rooks, but then there’s a white king and queen. The two of them are obviously paired together, but not in the same way as the others. I’m not entirely sure how this works, what do you think Luna?”  
“If we’re equating the pieces to who we are, none of us are pawns, Ruby and Myself are knights, Weiss is a rook, and Perci would be the queen, but obviously we can only grab two of them. Slightly branching off from that, while the queen and king are assumed to have the most power, they are also the most vulnerable, while even a lowly pawn can take out a king if it’s played correctly. What do you make of it, Perci?” It was a hard choice, but in some ways I felt like it was already made as well.  
“We’ll take the king and queen.”  
“Not that I doubt you Perci, but why?” I nodded after Ruby finished asking her question.  
“While we could be considered exceptional in some ways, since three of the four of us were invited by Ozpin himself, and two years early at that, and I doubt Weiss is a slouch in any way, but we are also the most vulnerable, since the council didn’t want us here and will be looking for any reason to take us out. So we take the king and queen.” I had been walking toward the pedestals as I spoke, and grabbed the two of them as I finished speaking, throwing the king piece to Luna.  
“Look at my baby sister, sounding all sure of herself.” I glared slightly at Luna, while Weiss and Ruby both looked a little annoyed themselves.  
“We’re the same age Luna.”  
“Gods, Yang says stuff like that all the time, but she has to make a pun out of it as well, it’s just terrible.”  
“Please Luna, for all of our sakes, never say stuff like that again. You’ll give me flashbacks to when Winter and myself were younger.” Luna laughed behind her hand, but agreed at least.  
“You’ll always be the smallest though Perci.” We all laughed, only to get cut off by a loud roar. The ground rumbled and trees fell over as something ran toward us, and we had to dive away when a tree was thrown where we had been standing. A huge grimm came out of the forest, it was ten feet tall, with the head and legs of a bull and an almost human like torso. One of it’s horns had been cut off. It looked at each of us in turn, and when it’s eyes landed on me it made a noise somewhere between a moo and a roar and charged at me.  
Something about the grimm seemed familiar, though I had never seen it before. I felt a feral grin start to grow, and I caught fire, which was new. I met its charge head on punching it in the chest even as it’s fist, the size of my head, caught me in my chest and threw me back. A flare of my wings helped me stop, and I flew back at it, kicking it in the face and throwing it back in turn.  
Before it could charge again, a bullet tore through it’s shoulder and ice encased it from the waist down.  
“You’re not so tough are you, barely stronger than a beowolf.” Weiss was taunting it as she walked closer, and it was almost in slow motion that it’s fist flew at her. It looked like she had used all her aura making the path with her semblance, so it would do serious damage. I moved toward her, knowing I wouldn’t be fast enough, and then suddenly, in a flash of flames, I was in the right place to push her aside and take the hit directly to the face.  
I felt my aura break from the punch, and then I was flying through the air. My back hit something, and everything went black. 

Ozpin  
“Shit!” I staggered, but still managed to activate my earpiece, as Perci teleported in a flash of fire, just in time to avoid a punch from the enraged grimm. She reappeared behind it, eyes glowing red with power, and sent a flaming fist into its back. It was launched several feet from the punch, but Perci didn’t follow it. Instead she Screamed as her body began to change. “Raven, get to the ruins and get Rose, Schnee, and Lovegood out of there, NOW!” Her legs and feet became like a bird of prey, dark red and pure white feathers began to grow down her arms, and her hair turned into similar feathers. She grew a long feathered tail, and a beak grew as well.   
“Why didn’t you tell her to get Jackson as well?”  
“Glynda, a young girl just activated magic for the first time, and to make it worse one of her alignments is light with the other being fire. She’s out of control, in pain, and a beacon to grimm. She is the danger right now.” Qrow landed next to us, turning back into a human just in time for Raven to open a portal and for three girls to fall unceremoniously out of it. Weiss was the first to recover, though she still looked panicked as Raven exited the portal and it closed behind her.  
“Professor, something’s wrong with Perci! And this madwoman wouldn’t let us help her.” I gave her a reassuring smile, but winced as another shriek came from the direction of the ruins.  
“She was following my orders, you three were in danger.” She scoffed as if the idea was preposterous, but Ruby and Luna both nodded.  
“She has magic, but she doesn’t have silver eyes?”  
“You are correct Ms.Rose, though how did you come across this knowledge?”  
“Well, when you see your Mom turn a pack of beowolves to stone, you tend to ask questions.” Raven chuckled.  
“That’s not exactly how I remember it.” Ruby’s face turned crimson, “The night after she found out, she barged into our room demanding answers, and was promptly traumatized by the sight of her mothers having some ‘alone time’.” Ruby shuddered.  
“Either way, the result was the same. Mom had to tell me about our powers, and I took up the research from there. Right before Perci teleported I felt a blast of energy similar to when I saw Mom use her eyes, though it felt… much hotter than Mom’s.”  
“And you Ms.Lovegood? How did you discover magic.”  
“When the four of us were escaping the orphanage, we were attacked by a beowolf. Not much trouble for someone with training, but practically a death sentence to four little kids. It went after Perci specifically, and I was just a little too far to do anything, and my eyes activated and turned it to dust. After I was able to sneak into a library, I found the tale of the silver eyed warriors, and deduced I had magic from that. I only just found out about Perci having magic though.” Said girl had, while we had been talking, obliterated the grimm that attacked her, and was currently in an aerial battle with an Elder Nevermore while dozens of beowolves, ursa, boarbatusks, creeps, and an Ancient Deathstalker were watching her from the ground.  
“I can practically hear your disbelief Ms.Schnee. How about a demonstration of what magic can do before I try to calm down Young Perci.” The blast of magic she released had boosted my reserves and that had me feeling rather playful. With laughable ease I crafted a small ball of magic and showed it to the girls. Glynda, Raven, and Qrow were all looking at me as if I had lost my mind. A small flick of my wrist and the ball went sailing out until it was above the small horde of grimm. “Observe.” I let it fall, idly noticing the grimms eyes had zeroed in on it, and as it touched the ground in the center of the horde and exploded.  
The horde that would’ve taken an entire second year team was gone, turned to ash. The nevermore had been distracted by the magic, and Perci took the chance to fly straight through its heart like a flaming arrow. It was dead before it hit the ground.  
“Now, Raven, I believe Yang and her partner are near where I need to be.” She rolled her eyes but opened the portal. I stepped through, much to Yang and Blake’s confusion. “Stay here for a minute or two, it seems Young Perci is having a crisis.” Pushing just a small amount of magic into my cane as I beard the ruins, I acted as something for Perci to focus on. She dived down as fast as she could, managing to look like an avenging angel as she landed, with enough force to crack the ground, in a three point stance with her wings spread. She managed to speak, though her words were slurred.  
“P’fessor it h’rts.” I could tell just from the look in her eyes, which were more birdlike but had stopped glowing.  
“I know it does, little one, but you’re safe now. You can REST.” I suffused my magic into the last word, and, after swaying for a second, she toppled over, asleep. I picked her up and, passing by a still confused Yang and Blake, entered the new portal Raven entered.  
“Don’t forget to finish initiation you two, you’ve shown remarkable talent after all.” They ran off toward the ruin, which was a lot more damaged than this morning, and Raven let the portal close. The other three girls crowded close, trying to check on her.  
“Professor, will she be okay?” Weiss’s voice was trembling, so unlike the arrogant girl I had been expecting to enter my school, and so unlike the proud but kind girl I had seen so far. “It’s my fault she got hurt, I was being cocky and she took the hit for me.” Tears were gathering in her eyes, and the other two were quick to hug her. I passed Perci to Glynda, who ran off to the infirmary.  
“It’s no-one’s fault, Ms.Schnee. This was a one in a billion chance, you four were just unlucky enough to be where a new grimm formed and it wasn’t weak.” I looked down at her. “Now you three rest, team assignments will be put off until tomorrow while I look for a way to explain what happened today. Run along.” I began to walk away, though I managed to hear Ruby address Raven.  
“So, Mother, where have you been for the past seven years, and why shouldn’t I tell Dad?” I could tell Raven was cringing without even turning around, Ruby sounded so much like Summer right there it nearly hurt.


End file.
